Project SHADOW
by Fear-Wolfy
Summary: Dark has been trained senses he was born to release Shadow from the pod and to later help Shadow save the world!, the rating might go up in later Ch. and is being Co-written by Wildcat Angel 16 and Scared Insanity...
1. Release

Beginning Notes: hey and welcome to my new story. Ok hopeful most of you have  
seen 'Sonic X' or has play the sonic games if not…I don't know if I  
can help you but this story so warped I don't think it will really matter  
much…Okay, this is what might have happened if Eggman never released Shadow  
from suspended animation.

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT 'DARK'

Dark had been working at G.U.N for a year and it was time for him to take his  
final test to see if he could be apart of the company.

The final test was to see how good his hacking skills were. All he had to do  
is successfully hack a fake program of the G.U.N.'s main system.

Dark was sitting at a computer hacking with the G.U.N.'s second in command  
standing behide him looking over his shoulder. He was doing well when suddenly  
on screen popped up "Access: Restricted: Password needed" Dark typed in a word  
quickly. "***" "Access: Granted" 'Bingo' Dark thought and he smiled. "What  
are you smiling about your not even have way through" the Co-commander said.  
Then a voice came thru the computer and said "G.U.N.S Archives" and on  
screen it said 'Project S.H.A.D.O.W' "What's going on here" The  
Co-Commander bellowed. "Threat Level Massive" the computer voices said.  
'Massive' flickered on the computer screen for a moment the disappeared.

The voice yet again spoke it said "Project S.H.A.D.O.W….is unstable"  
sirens went off.

'ALERT' flickered on screen.

"Hacker Detected" the computer spoke. All the computers went black then  
start to flash 'Hacker Alert' on then. All the lights went out and the  
flashing red lights went off.

Dark laughed and ran down the hall to where the pod that held Shadow was. He  
had less then 3 minutes before Shadow's pod would open and release Shadow.  
'Finally I get to meet the great Shadow.' he thought.

Mean While

"I want those computers back up in less the 5 seconds" the Co-Commander  
bellowed. "All systems are going Commander" said a rookie. "NOW I WANT  
THE PODS ROOM ON THE MAIN SCREEN! NOW!" yelled the Co-Commander. "Pod room  
on mains screen in 3..2..1" said the rookie. On the main screen it showed a  
room with hundreds of pods, but the camera was pointed at one in particular.  
It had a black and red hedgehog that look like he was only sleeping in it.

"Good that traitor didn't make it there yet! Guards go down there and  
kill that echidna and bring his head back on a silver plate! Well what are you  
waiting for!? MOVE!" the Co-Commander screamed at the top of his lungs.

The guards ran in fear yelling "YES SIR!" "Now show me all the hall  
ways leading to the pod room" the Co-Commander said. "Yes sir, right away  
sir" the frightened rookie said.

"Sir he's blocking us some how, we can't pull up the footage from those  
hall ways" the panicking rookie said.

The Co-Commander slammed his hand down on a table, "curse that hedgehog"

"sir I thought he was an echidna?" the rookie said confounded. "He's  
both you imbecile" the Co-Commander snarled.

Mean While with Dark

Dark had final made it to the outside of the pod room. 'I didn't think they would be after me this soon.'

He had seen many of the guards on his way to the pod room and he managed to  
get past them all. 'Now all I have to do is get Shadow and get out…joy' he  
thought sarcastically.

Dark walked in the front being careful about were he stepped and looking  
around to make sure no one but himself was in the room. "08 seconds to go" he  
thought as he looked at his watch.

The Next thing he knows there is steam coming out of one of the pods.

Back with the Co-Commander

"Sir Project Shadow is being released… Dark is in the room" the rookie  
reported. "We're to late…god help us all" the co-commander said. "Sir  
what should we do?" the Rookie said getting worried. "We pray, we pray  
that god has mercy on our souls" the co-commander said. "Why sir?" the  
rookie questioned. "Because Project Shadow was never meant to be released it  
was suppose to be G.U.N`s secret forever" the co-commander said.

Mean While with Dark

after the air clear Dark looked to see a black and red hedgehog starting to  
get up out of the pod.

"Are you Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog?" Dark asked the unknown hedgehog.  
"I guess so?" Shadow said.

"What do you mean "I guess so" you should know who you are!" Dark said a  
little angered. "I can't remember" Shadow said holding his head. 'Great  
he's got amnesia' Dark thought.

"Look we don't have time for this I'm here to save you…here put this  
on" Dark threw Shadow a pair of G.U.N's stander uniform.

"Save me, save me from what?" Shadow asked putting on the cloths.  
"Stop asking questions and hurry up!" Dark demanded getting impatient.  
Dark pulled out a hand gun and stood by the door incase someone came.

After Shadow got done changing, Dark grabbed his arm and ran off down the  
hall. They stopped at the end off a hall way and Shadow yanked his arm away  
from Dark. "Who are you and where are you taking me" Shadow demanded.

"I'm Dark, ever sense I was born I was train to save you and later help  
you to save the world…so unless you want to die here today shut up and  
follow me" Dark said with out looking at Shadow .He was to busy looking down  
the halls to make sure that no one was coming.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Shadow asked. Dark this time  
looked at Shadow and replied.

"You don't…and you also don't know if I'm telling the truth!"  
"Fine I'll go with you but if I feel like you're lying to me at any  
point in time I'm leaving" Shadow said.

Dark ran off down the hall and Shadow fallowed him. They stopped down the end of the  
hall way, they had to go straight down the hall way to their right and out the  
door and they'd be home free, but there was one problem.

Walking up the hall way was two new rookies that only started last week.  
'Great it those two bozos they won't know who Shadow is, this is perfect'  
Dark chuckled to himself.

"Shadow just follow my lead ok" Dark said walking down the hall way.

Shadow watched him walk away, "ok" Shadow fallowed him down the hall  
way. "Hey look its Dark" said the first one. "Oh ya it is…. Hey Dark who's the new guy?" the second one said. Dark stop in front of them, and  
Shadow stood behide him.

"Hello, yes he's new. I was just showing him around"

"Cool" both of them said as Dark and Shadow walked away and out the door.

They were free.

Ending Notes: hope you enjoy and a good friend of my 'Wildcat Angel 16'  
will be co-writing, (co-writing, helping me with mistakes, keeping me in line,  
)I'm more then over joyed that she is helping me with this, I really don't  
know what to say to her other then 'thank you so much you saved my life' and also Scared Insanity


	2. DArk past, and to a bright future

Beginning Notes: I'm back! Me the smasher of hopes and dreams…not really,  
just to let everyone know now that the next Chapter will be made by both  
Sacred Insanity and Wildcat Angel 16 my 2 wonderful Co- Authors. I'm not to  
sure yet if it will be both of them together writing it or if it will be one  
then the other, we'll let you know next Chapter.

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT DARK

5 months later

Dark had taken Shadow back to his small home in the woods. He had helped  
Shadow regain some of his memories, but not much. The only things Shadow could  
really remember is that he is Shadow the Hedgehog and that he made a promise  
to a girl named Maria, but he couldn't remember what the promise was.

Everyday Dark would wake up at 4 am and train out in the woods, then come  
back make breakfast and throw something at Shadow to wake him up, then eat and  
make Shadow go through a simulation that was suppose to make Shadow remember  
thing from his past. Dark didn't know what was in the simulation. All he was  
told was "make Shadow watch it until he remembers everything" And Dark was  
told not to watch.

But today was different when Dark woke up and got ready to got  
was waiting for him at the door. "What are you doing here?" Dark demanded.  
"I want to go train with you!" Shadow demanded just as harsh as Dark. Dark  
thought Shadow was to weak to train with him, at first didn't say anyting,  
but on the other hand Shadow had been living with him for 5 months rent free  
and eating his food for free. 'time for pay back' Dark thought.

"Sure, one rule though…No complaining on how I train" Dark said,  
smirking. Shadow nodded his head, agreeing to the rule, they both walked out  
the door not bothering to lock the door, and they were so far off in the woods  
no one would want to come there. It takes 5 days to walk there from the road  
and it toke 2 hours to drive too.

10 minutes later

They had ran for ten minutes to get to Dark's normal spot to train. It was,  
a medium sized clearing with trees in a perfect circle around it with one  
large tree in the center. The tree was missing bark on most of its lower half  
and the was huge cuts all over it.

There was also Shrukins (ninja stars)in the tree. "Do you still want to  
train with me 'old man'" Dark said. 'Who you calling an old man'  
Shadow thought angrily. "Just because I was in suspended animation for 50  
years doesn't make me old! I didn't age for 50 years, the Dr made my body  
the age of a 12 year old and I was alive for 5 years before I went into  
suspended animation" Shadow explained.

Dark was annoyed my the fact Shadow stood up for him self, Dark just thought  
Shadow was a coward. For Shadow to stand up for him self was a shock to Dark.

"You broke the only rule now get lost" Dark said trying to put Shadow in  
his place. But Shadow was sick of taking Dark`s crap, he hated how Dark always  
acted like he was better then him, and he was going to put an end to it now.

"I didn't brake your stupid rule, your rule was and I quote 'one rule  
though…No complaining about how I train' so you see I didn't brake your  
rule" Shadow said smartly. 'That punk' Dark thought, being angered by  
the fact that he was out witted.

"Fine have it your way, and that would make us the same age." Dark said,  
walking over to a tree on the other side of the circle.

"What are you doing?" Shadow questioned.

"This…" Dark punched the tree, not making a dent.

'Is this guy mad?' Shadow wondered. Shadow walked over to where Dark was.

"What are you doing? Outside of looking like a fool?" Dark turned, so he  
faced Shadow.

"This is two days training. We're going to ,without powers, knock down  
trees until I say we can quit." Dark said, as if it was no big deal.

"Unless your to afraid to 'brake a nail'?" Dark insulted Shadow.

"Ha...just try to keep up with me." Shadow punched the tree next to the  
one Dark had punched, and it left a big bent.

'How did he do that?' Dark thought in shock, in all the years he had been  
training he could never leave a dent with the first punch.

"Hm...whatever." Dark walked away to the other side of the clearing to  
start, and Shadow started at that end.

12:00 pm

By the time afternoon was there, they had made the football field size  
clearing into a horse racing track clearing. They were both panting out of  
breathe and were hungry. "Lets go home, Shadow," Dark said, out of  
breathe, in between pants.

"Good plan, Dark." Shadow agreed, also in between pants.

It took them thirty minutes because they walked back; they were to weak to  
run back. Dark's eyes shone with joy as he saw the water hose and rushed  
over to it. He turned it on to drink, and he looked up to see that Shadow to  
was drinking from it.

After they got done drinking from the hose they went in to get something to  
eat. But to their horror there was nothing. Dark and Shadow were standing in  
front of the refrigerator with the door open.

"Dark don't tell me that this is part of the training to because it's  
not funny." Shadow said, thinking that Dark had gone a little too far with  
the training, if he was right.

"I didn't plan this, if that's what you mean?" Dark said, walking  
away and started looking through the cabinets for food.

"Then why is there no food?" Shadow asked, also looking through cabinets  
too.  
He opened one and found a small bag he opened it to find it had one very one  
cookie in it.

'Maybe I can eat it without him knowing' Shadow thought.

"Because I'm a fool and didn't realize I need to go shopping." Dark  
said, and then he grabbed his stomach in pain.

'I can't be cruel to him even if we don't like each other' Shadow  
thought, turning around and hand Dark the cookie.

"Here I found it, I don't need to eat I'm the ultimate life form"  
Shadow said, but his stomach thought other wise and growled in protest.

'I`m not that cruel' Dark thought, as he broke the cookie in half and  
held it out to Shadow.

"Here" Dark said.

"Thanks..." Shadow said, as he ate the cookie.

"Whatever," Dark said, eating his half of the cookie.

After that they both went out and got in Dark's old rust covered trunk that  
looked like it was from 1900s. "Why don't you get a new trunk?" Shadow  
asked. "Because it's the only thing I have to remember my parents by!"  
Dark said, getting annoyed by Shadow, and getting some painful memories

Subject: part three

"Why? What happened to them?" Shadow asked not understanding what he  
meant. "They died…because some madman thought that their child should be  
raise and trained to someday save you and help you save the world" Dark said  
looking straight out the wind shield with no emotions.

Shadow didn't say a word, and now understood why it seemed like Dark hated  
him, he would hate himself too if he was in Dark's shoes. Shadow was to busy  
beating himself up to notice that Dark had one lone tear rolling down his  
face. Even though Dark was born mere moments before his parents were murdered  
he could still remember the voices that spoke and what they said clearly.

Flash back 17 years ago

In a little village in a small home that was barely standing, a red female  
hedgehog was giving birth to her first child. "Push Miss Jessica Push"  
Said a female blue jay mid-wife named Summer begged the female  
hedgehog,fearing if they didn't hurry the baby would die from lack of air.  
"ah ah ah AHHHHHHHHHH" the female hedgehog cried out in pain as she pushed  
the baby through the birth cannel.

A black echidna came running in to the birthing room, and grabbed the hand of  
the female hedgehog and said "oh my dear sweet Jessica, I came as soon as  
Summer`s husband Jack told me, are you alright?" he said kissing her cheek.

"Oh my sweet husband Jonathan, I am alright" Jessica said, rubbing  
Jonathan's cheek with her hand. "And our baby?" Jonathan asked, and as  
if the baby knew it was being talked about began to cry, "Right here Mr.  
Jonathan and Ms. Jessica" Summer said laying the baby down in Jessica's  
arms.

"Look at him Jonathan…isn't he beautiful?" Jessica said in awe of her  
first born son. "Yes…yes he is" Jonathan said "Just like his mother"  
"Oh Jonathan" Jessica said then Jonathan kissed her. "And he has his  
father's eyes" Jessica said. "He has both our fur colors" Jonathan  
said. "You're right he does…they mixed together" Jessica said.

"Ah this is a wonderful moment" said Summer, but the joy wouldn't last  
long as Jack came flying the front door and landed at the foot of the bed.  
"Jack what is the meaning of this?" Jonathan questioned his friend.

"Your friends dead…I'm here to get the 'infant'" said the leader  
of a group call 'The Releasers'.The Releasers believed that one day a  
child born that would one day be born to release Shadow from suspended  
animation and help him to save the world.

"NO…Jack... not my Jack" Summer ran over to her husband`s dead body and  
cried. "Shut up" the leader yelled, but Summer didn't stop crying, and  
the leader pulled out a gun. "N…" was all Summer said before the leader  
shoot her in the head and she fall down dead on top of her husband.

"You monster" Jonathan yelled at the leader in horror of both his friend  
and his mid wife being kill. "Shut up…before you join in their fate…now  
hand over the child" he said pointing the gun at both Jessica and the child.  
"NO…anything…anything but not my baby" Jessica sobbed.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jessica and the baby, "Can…can we at  
least name him first?" Jonathan begged. "Hurry it up I don't have all  
day" the lead bellowed. "Come on Honey what would you like to name our  
baby boy?" Jonathan asked his wife. "D…d…Dark" Jessica sobbed very  
louder. "Dark... what a wonderful name…Dark it is then" Jonathan said.

"Good" The leader said the shoot Jonathan, Jonathan's body fall forward  
on the bed across Jessica's legs. "NO" Jessica screamed, and then was  
shoot. Young Dark started to cry loud enough to wake the dead, or at least  
enough to make the leader want to shoot himself.

The leader walked over and picked up Dark by the scuff of the neck and  
carried him out from the home then dropped him down on the ground like he was  
a bag of walked over to the house and light a match and throw it one  
the roof.

It only to seconds for the whole house to sat it a blaze, "Dark? What a  
stupid name" the leader said looking at the crying infant. Yet again he  
picked up Dark by the scuff of the neck and walked down the road, from that  
moment on Dark's fate was sealed as the one to release Shadow.

Back to the present

Finally Shadow and Dark made it to the small little grocery store that Dark  
went to every 3 weeks to get food, and toilet paper. Dark never did like being  
around other people much, so living with someone was a big change. normaly he  
only bought eggs, and milk but now he found him self needing to buy bread and  
junk food so they could live through 3 weeks with out coming back.

But today he felt like letting Shadow buy whatever he wanted. "Shadow…"  
"Huh? What Dark?" Shadow was surprised Dark said something to him normal  
he ignored the fact that Shadow even existed when they were in the store.

"Today, and today only buy whatever you want, it's on me!" Dark said  
walking pasted Shadow down to the next isle. Shadow stopped in his tracks and  
stood there in shock.

Shadow didn't question Dark; he walked over to the snacks and grabbed some  
pink snow balls. He ran over to Dark and dropped them in the cart; he was as  
giddy as a little kid.

They went through the store like that, one or the other rush off all giddy  
like and bring something or another back. But sadly they forgot one thing, or  
more like Dark forgot one thing, money. "I'm sorry sir if you don't have  
enough money you'll have to put something back" said the cashier.

And that's what they did over and over again until all they we're down to  
is what they normally got and Shadow's snow ball's and Dark's candy.  
'I knew it was to good to be true' Shadow thought turning to go put the  
snow balls back, "Ok this is everything we're going to buy minus the candy  
we're keeping the pink snow ball's" Dark said.

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks, 'Why?' is all he thought. Dark paid  
for everything and loaded it into the back of the truck and they left without  
saying a word. But after 30 minutes on the road Shadow couldn't take it  
anymore.

"Why?" he asked, "Why, what" Dark asked already knowing the answer.  
"Why did you buy the snow balls and not your candy" Shadow demanded.  
"Because there full of fat…and I'd like to try something new" Dark  
said.

"That's crap and I know it" Shadow said not believing Dark. "Believe  
what you want" Dark said not caring if Shadow believed him or not. The rest  
of the 2 hour drive was quiet neither one of them said a word.

When they got back they both unpacked the food, then to Dark surprise Shadow  
cooked a meal for them. But still they didn't say a word, until Shadow  
pulled out the snow balls. "What's so special 'bout those things?"  
Dark asked staring at the round pink ball.

"I'm not sure…to tell you the truth I'm not even sure what it taste  
like, all I remember is I liked them" Shadow said just staring at it.  
Dark didn't say anything as he picked up one of the pink balls. 'Well  
bottoms up' Dark thought as he bit in to it and chewed slowly, "HMMMM  
hmmmmm that's wonderful" Dark said loving the taste.

Shadow seeing that Dark loved it bit in to his, and some memories back with  
it. He saw him and the girl Maria waiting at a landing port, it looked like  
they did this a lot. A ship landed in front of him and Maria ran over to the ship and  
helped them unload things and carried them to the kitchen, then they opened the box  
and pulled out bags that said 'Pink Snow Balls' on it "Look Shadow their  
here" Maria said. "I know" Shadow said smiling at Maria.

"It was because of Maria I liked them…when I first met her she was eating  
one and she asked me if I'd like to have one…then before I could answer  
she handed me one and I sniffed it she laughed saying 'No silly you're  
suppose to eat it' and I did and loved it from then on" Shadow said  
remembering the first time he had a snow ball.

They both sat there in their on little world's when suddenly  
"ALERT…ALERT…ALERT…" a computer voice yelled from Darks room.  
"Come on" Dark said to Shadow as he got up and ran to his room.

By the time Shadow made it to Dark's room he was at the computer and on the  
screen it read 'It is Time'. "'It is Time' Time for what?" Shadow  
asked. "No time to explain just packs everything you need as fast as you can  
and meet me out side" Dark said, grabbing a bag and started packing.

10 minutes later

Shadow came out the front door to see Dark standing there waiting for him.  
"You have 5 seconds to explain before I leave because I'm starting not to  
trust you!" Shadow said the thought 'He gone crazy'. "Remember how I  
said I was train to release you then help you save the world?"

"Yes" Shadow said confused, "Will I've released you…*a huge black  
hole opened up in front of them*…Now comes the saving the world part" Dark  
walked behide Shadow and pushed him in, and then he throw his and Shadow's  
bags in.

In the world of *** (Shadow's POV)

"Hey pals are you ok" said a muffed voice near Shadow. "Sonic I don't  
think their alive" said a younger panicked voice. "You might be right  
Tails they did just fall out of the sky" said the voice, that Shadow was  
guess that was this Sonic guy.

"AAHHHHHH that one's coming back to life" screamed and female's  
voice. "Look out he has a gun" said a deeper male's voice then the other  
two males. "Get down on the ground all of you" yelled another, but this  
one was familiar. 'That's Dark's voice' Shadow thought before he  
blacked out.

(When they first got there (Dark's POV)

"Hey pals are you ok" said a muffed voice near Dark. "Sonic I don't  
think their alive" said a younger panicked voice. "You might be right  
Tails they did just fall out of the sky" said the voice, that Dark was guess  
that was this Sonic guy.

Dark opened his eyes but couldn't see anything 'Why…why can't I see  
anything' Dark said starting to move. "AAHHHHHH that one's coming back  
to life" screamed and female's voice. Dark stood up and pulled out his

**Normal POV**

Dark was getting confused; he didn't know were they were standing so he ended up moving the gun back and forth, most of the time he wasn't pointing at anyone. "Hey guy's I don't think he can see" Said the deep male voice. "I think you're right Knuckles" said the female voice.

'Darn it' Dark thought, "Of Corse I can see you the female's right there" Dark said aiming the gun at Knuckles. "HEY PAL I'm a man" Knuckles yelled, and charged at Dark knocking him to the ground, and sending the gun sidling across the ground.

"Get off of me you buffoon" Dark yelled, starting to punch Knuckles in the face, but sense he could not see he missed every time. "He'll get off you after you tell us who you are and why you're here" Sonic said.

"Grrrrr…fine…wait didn't someone say your name was Sonic…you wouldn't be Sonic the Hedgehog would you?" Dark asked. "Yeah, how do you know my name" Sonic asked.

**Few Hours later at Tails work Shop**

"Oh, I see so this was all just a big mistake" Tails said understanding, everything that Dark had told them. "Yes" Dark said, he had regained his eye sight shortly after he found out who Sonic was. "So we're supposed to help him save the world?" Sonic said looking at Shadow.

"hufp he doesn't look like much of a hero to me!" Sonic said. "He can't be any were as good as my Sonic" The female voice, turned out to be a pink female hedgehog named Amy, who was at the moment giving Sonic a bone crashing hug.

"What I still don't get is why dose he need us?" Knuckles questioned Dark, "Will isn't overdoses the guy can even take a fall" Sonic said staring at Shadow who was still unconscious.

"Sonic they fall over 5000 feet in the air!" Tails cried, "I don't know why, all I don't know is he needs you…and all your friends and a few people from the future to save the world as we know it…" Dark said with out looking at any of them.

Everyone in the room got quiet, the looked straight forward in thought. "Will do it" said Sonic, "Yeah" Tails cheered. "You can count me in" Knuckles said. "Me too" Amy joined in.

Ending Notes: Thank you for reading, and sorry if things don't make sense on here, I sent the story to Wildcat Angel 16 and Sacred Insanity in 6 different parts so they could read and edit it, I tried to put it back together right but I'm not to sure if I did if anyone reads this and it doesn't make sense e-mail me and I'll re check it and if I find I messed up I'll fix it and if it not wrong I'll e-mail you back telling you that. Yet again I'm not sure when they will have the next Ch so hang in there.


	3. Forever Fornever

Everything is posted poned…reason…one of my stories HSNE 'High School Never Ends' has been removed! Why was it removed? Give you 3 guess!? So I'm taking time off to re-think being on this site, hopefully this whole thing ends happily but with my luck, it won't happened, till next time.

Forever Fornever,

Yours,

Fear_Wolfy


End file.
